warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Hazeleye MCA She is a long-haired ginger calico she-cat with unique hazel eyes and a long, bushy tail. This is my first charart so I hope you like it! This is good, but did you click on the picture on the project's home page then copy and paste it into your photo library (or picasa)? You shouldn't use black to make the markings; use a very 'dark gray. The leaf should be green (unless it's like autmn). Then you just have to blur and smudge. Fill in the nose, too. KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 18:01, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Thanks for the advice! (and it is autumn... My favorite season!)Hazeleye 12:50, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye Is it better? I smudged and blurred aplenty.Hazeleye 12:50, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye Excuse me Hazeleye, please sign with 4 ~ and then your username please. Also, can you change the tail back even if she if longhaired? FeatherMew? 06:47, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay Hazeleye 12:50, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Blur and smudge the patches. The eye looks strange, fill it in. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 06:30, July 28, 2011 (UTC) You don't smudge the lineart, silly goose :D KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 23:42, July 25, 2011(UTC) The patches look too red and a bit too bright. Try making them darker- and yes, fix up that lineart! -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-''']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 05:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry my computer was being stupid and the smudging went in the wrong place :( Hazeleye 20:50, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye I FIXED IT! Hazeleye 21:28, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye I had a closer look and you've gone over the lineart a little when colouring/smudging the black tail and black front paw. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 08:14, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay i'll fix tht right away! Hazeleye 14:48, July 28, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye for the 80 millionth time lol FIXED IT! YAY! Hazeleye 18:00, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye after a lot of edits :D The patches are a bit too red and bright, and unnatural. Try paling it and blurring and smudging. I'd start over so I didn't mess it up. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 00:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Nightbreeze This is Nightb reeze as an apprentice in Rogue's Legacy. She's a black she-cat with amber eyes. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 08:09, July 29, 2011 (UTC) She looks amazing. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 13:39, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again![[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 23:24, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I agree, but the eyes look a little brown, make them more orangeish :D. Oh, and make the noes gray :) FeatherMew? 00:33, August 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Will do![[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 05:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) See? That's why I'm stepping down. :P No good advice. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 00:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) NO! Nighteh, no! You have always had the best charart I've ever seen! Just because you can't find anything wrong with a plain coloured cat does 'NOT '''mean you aren't cut out for the position. Oh, and reuploaded. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 01:24, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure it does. I stepped down already. :D. Or at least Skye couldn't wait to get rid of me. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 18:33, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, hush. I didn't want to get rid of you. I'd forget to remove you or something. Also, CBA? This looks good! 22:52, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Spottedfeather and Leopardkit I probably should have put this up a while ago, but, hey. Comments? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:32, August 1, 2011 (UTC) This is beautiful! All I can say is that you should blur the spots on the face a tad more. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 22:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Is it me or is there something wrong with that lineart? Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 00:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) No. It probably got changed up, because the other one has more kits on it. I don't mind that the others got edited out. =) 05:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Whose face? LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 08:04, August 6, 2011 (UTC) The shoulder looks weird, like it was re-designed, or my eyes messing me up? Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 18:33, August 6, 2011 (UTC) It's because there's only one kit in the picture. Some of the lineart needed to be added in by Leopard. 22:58, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Leopardkit Again, I should already have put this up. Comments? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:32, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Are the circles supposed to be open like that? Looks really neat otherwise. 05:18, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, they are like that on every other Leopardclaw. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 10:40, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Practing making them more circley. Some are quite boxy. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 18:33, August 6, 2011 (UTC) The look fine. That's how Leopardclaw looks on WW, and Wildheart made that image, if memory serves me correctly. =) 22:59, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Snowdawn Woot. A warrior of FrostClan! White and Ginger/Orange tabby she-cat. Also, my first charart as a Sr.Warrior! No. Smuding. Aloud. On. This. Image! FeatherMew? 05:53, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermooon This is beautiful! =D 05:57, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Wow. You weren't kidding when you said it looked cool. I say instant approval. 06:04, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Woah, really? *blink blink* and, and Raineh and Cloudeh! FeatherMew? 15:03, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Wow, this is really good. :) ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 22:59, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' HOLY ****. THIS IS AMAZING. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 00:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Feathereh!!!! THIS.IS.AMAZING. This is better than my peices of crap :O I wish I could make charart THIS AMAZING!!! KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 01:23, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hah, thanks Shadey and Nighty. And thanks Silvery too, but your chararts are no-where near peices of crap! No user on this entire wiki makes peices of crap chararts! FeatherMew? 02:28, August 5, 2011 (UTC) You want proof? Look at the charart below yours. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 16:11, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Feather and I have practice. Same with Rainey. We're all PCA members over on Warriors Wiki. xD 17:52, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm a member too, but, I became an apprentice during Tweak Week, so I haven't done anything yet. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... '18:19, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing And you think ''your chararts are crap, Silver. This piece is so beautiful it makes my chararts look like plain blanks. XD [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 20:39, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Milleh, but don't say that! Yours are just as beautiful as Feathereh's! By the way, Feathereh, congrats on becoming deputy!! :D ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 00:10, August 6, 2011 (UTC) CBA? 23:00, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Thundersong Thundersong's warrior image. Ugh, I hate it. Comments? I WILL NOT SMUDGE, SO DON'T ASK ME TO! ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 19:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Ok, I will turn my attention away from smudging and focus on two other things. You see how some of the lineart is covered in places? Could you fix that please? Also, Inside some of the gray pathches and orange patches, near the edges are some white specks and dots. Could you fill thoses in please? Other than that, it looks great! FeatherMew? 19:36, August 4, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Affirmative. Thanks. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 19:39, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Hmm, why not try bluring some of the patches? It'll get it to blend in a lot better! =) I like your choices for colors. 21:13, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Thanks. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 22:03, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Re-Uploaded '''Fixed lineart, blurred more, and fixed patches up. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 22:28, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Some of the patches still have little white dots in between them, especially the patches on the paws and near the hindquarters. Please fill those in, or if you want to fill them in quickly, smudge just a tiny bit. Once you've smudged outwards, you can smudge around the outline of the patch in a clockwise direction, fixing it up. If you still don't want to smudge, don't. It's up to you: I'm just here to guide you and critique your work. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 22:49, August 4, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-Uploaded - '''Alright, I'm pretty sure that I got all of them. Thanks. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 22:58, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Some of the color is off the lineart by a tad. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 00:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded '''I think i fixed all of it. Thanks. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 01:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' There's an orange patch near the left ear that has gone over the lineart a little. You've also gone over the lineart a lot on the ears. A good idea with ears is just to draw a line to seal off the ear, then colour it with the colour you want the patch to be. Thank you for giving me something to put in my new tutorial! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 01:39, August 5, 2011 (UTC) My signature disappeared... O.o [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 01:39, August 5, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-Uploaded '''Lineart issues fixed. :) ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 02:54, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Oi. Blurred lineart galore. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. I don't really care either way. Fix it if you can. If not, I can try and fix it for you. =) 04:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded OK, I'm pretty sure I fixed all of it. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 15:29, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing I still see some. =( Lemme try something, and I'll upload it, and see how you like it. 17:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Do you have the original file BEFORE you blurred? If you do, reupload it, please. I want to try something, and I can't get to the original file. It hates me. XD 17:50, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Here you go. I blurred on all of them, but this is the one before I tried to fix it. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 18:16, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing ::Okay. I'll see what I can do. =) If you don't like it, then we'll use what you have up there. 18:43, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::What happened to the lineart? O.o all blurred. ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 21:21, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I know, I know. I messed it all up. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 21:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Ugh. I can't fix it. Sorry, Shade. The lineart is too blurry and small for me to work with. I'm sorry. =( I think you should either re-do it, or, I'll talk to Feather about just approving it for you anyways. 22:49, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I fixed it. You might have to re blur the patches, but I managed to save the original patch colour and lineart. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 23:34, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Kody Here she is! Kody! The new character in my fan fiction 'Kody's New Life' i would like to get this approved before i use it! Please, don't ask me to smudge or blur! Ravenflight00 20:52, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, while highlights, shading, burning and smudging are optional, we usually ask you to blur because the fur doesn't look that natural without it. Some of the black patches on Kody have very strange edges that are too sharp- if you don't want to blur, use a small, size 1 brush to blur a little without making it look like a lot. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 22:52, August 4, 2011 (UTC) kk is this better? Ravenflight00 00:02, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the pad and ear pink. I don't see a difference, smudge and blur harder. I promise, it looks great with black and white cats. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 00:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) okay... how is this? Ravenflight00 01:01, August 5, 2011 (UTC), Very cute, I like how you did the eyes. And the smudging look awesome. FeatherMew? 16:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Thank you! Does that mean it's approved? Ravenflight00 16:21, August 5, 2011 (UTC) You have to wait until either Feather or I say CBA, and then you have to wait 24 hours. 17:51, August 5, 2011 (UTC) This is looking much better! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 21:55, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the pad a bit more :D ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 22:06, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I lightened the pad more but you might not see it... Ravenflight00 15:10, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Wow, the smudging looks ''amazing! How did you do it? Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 18:33, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Smoky Smoky's rogue image. Comments? I don't like this one either. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 01:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Blur the patches. You've gone over the whisker lineart on the ear, so make the black patches a very dark grey instead. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 01:17, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Affirmative. Thanks. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 02:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Re-Uploaded '''Ok, I scrapped the entire ear thing. The lineart kept on getting messed up. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 15:35, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Here's a suggestion. When you fill in the tail, don't use just sheer black. Try and use a lighter shade. If you use pure black, it messes with the lineart. 18:48, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I believe I asked you to use a very dark grey too. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 20:34, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm aware, Millie. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 22:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Re-Uploaded OK, '''I used a dark gray this time. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 22:06, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Oh freek! XD I noticed that while I was typing it and I tried not to pose it. I thought I hadn't. XD My bad. FeatherMew? 01:44, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Flowerpaw (MCA) <3 her! Comments? 05:09, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Aw! I <3 her too! Just fill in the few random white dots on the ear and through the body so it fits in with the rest. :D So cute! FeatherMew? 05:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Re-uploaded. Changes aren't showing yet, so you'll have to wait. 05:17, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Great! FeatherMew? 05:19, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Rainy, this is amazing! ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 14:34, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Gorgeous! Absolutely stunning, Rainey. I can't find a thing wrong with this beautiful piece of work. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 20:36, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Agree. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 18:33, August 6, 2011 (UTC) CBA? 23:03, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Shellfire His blaze mark is a fail! Lolz!! This is Shellfire, medicine cat of PebbleClan. ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 21:37, August 5, 2011 (UTC) What's the story with the mark? Oh, and change the pad colour to grey. Funnily enough, I have a 'Shell' medicine cat in The Curse of Sight. Anyone up for a Shell contest? [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 21:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, a sick warrior gave it to him. Mouseclaw, to be specific. Mouseclaw was all like "Get out of my way idiot!" and Shellfire was like "No stupid! Your freakin sick!" If you're talking about the birth mark, then I just made a complete idiot of myself!! The mark is supposed to like somewhat like a blaze, but it didn't come out like I imagined it O.o ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 21:48, August 5, 2011 (UTC) And the pad is gray 83 It's just a dark ''gray! 83 ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 21:49, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok. But usually on grey cats the paw pad is close to the same grey of the pelt colour. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 21:54, August 5, 2011 (UTC) So, do I leave it the way it is, or do I change it? Personaly, I think it looks good the way it is 8D ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 22:04, August 5, 2011 (UTC) (Large gasp) Wow, Silversong you got super good at charart all of a sudden. Like, wow. But the nose should be the same color as the pad, (Gray cats don't have pink noeses) and the scar looks a little un-natral. Mabye, you could change it to a slliigghtly curvish (like, real slight) and also change it into a really dull deep reddish. If you cant figure out the color, just say so and I can get a referance. ;) FeatherMew? 01:39, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Really? O.O Gray cats don't have pink noses? Iteresting... I'll go change it :) And I'll change the scar too! ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 02:04, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Nothing about the mark, anyone? Oh, and thanks, Feathereh. I figured it would look better than my other ones 83 ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 02:06, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Better? ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 14:13, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Blur the white mark on the pelt. Stands out too much. 23:02, August 6, 2011 (UTC) The white mark on the pad or the wite blaze mark on is flank? ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 00:45, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Gooseflight *REMAKE* So, this is Gooseflight's Remake with the new medicine cat blank. I think this is better than the original one. What do you think? ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 22:26, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Make the pads pink. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 23:04, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Is that optional? ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 00:07, August 6, 2011 (UTC) If it's like, how that cat looks, then you can leave it, but if it's just a random add in, yes, please make it pink. BTW, very nice. But one thing that always stands out with me in certain browns, they have this...green tint like this. like before, please try and change it. if not, I am always able to give references. FeatherMew? 01:42, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I want all the pads to be dark gray. I think all the warriors have black pads :D But I will change the brown to a darker color later O3O ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 02:02, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Only black cats or cats with the black/dark grey pad gene have black or very dark grey pads- it's a scientific fact. But if you want to go against science that's fine- it's your charart. :) [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 02:29, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll go against science >:D ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 03:38, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Maybe they all covered their pads in charcoal! You never know... XD In Rogue's Legacy, the cats cooked. '' [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 03:40, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Better? I couldn't change the ped becaus it turns out I accidentaly used black instead of dark gray 8O So, the pad is stuck like that 83 ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 14:21, August 6, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. I have a character where his nose is neon pink. XD Also, blur the patches. 23:02, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I did blur the patches :3 I also smudged :D ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 00:44, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Flicker (K) This is my best charart yet! I am so happy with the way it turned out... I'm working towards becoming a senior warrior so this will be my second last charart before I am. I still need 100 edits, so I'd better get cracking on both fronts! XD Anyway, this is Flicker from Rogue's Legacy. She's a silver tabby she-cat with beautiful blue eyes. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 02:54, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Aha! Someone used my redline! Happy to know my red-line was part of your best charart yet. >:D Mabye I'll make some more. FeatherMew? 04:53, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon This looks really neat filled in. I like it. 05:01, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, all! And yes, this is the tabby kit I told you I was working on, Feather... I had to redo it because my dad accidentally closed the window I was working on it on. X( '''Millie[[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 07:12, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Firekit ~ For Approval I got bored. Anyways, this is Flamestar's kit, Firekit. Named for the great leader, Firestar. 05:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Wu-oot! This looks really great. But are the blue eyes suppose to be that dark? If not, mabye lighten them a tad bit. FeatherMew? 06:09, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yes- Lighten the eyes. Siameses have dark blue eyes... is Firekit descended from a siamese? [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 20:42, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I always make my cats have dark blue eyes.... I don't see why there's a problem with it now.... 22:41, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Millie, it's fine. It doesn't have to be based on real life. Even on WW it is usually unrealistic. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 23:08, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Tabby So, this is my first try with a tabby. It's not really up for approval, but I wanted to know what you guys think of it 83 I didn't blur, smudge, or fill in anything. So, yeah. Tell me what you think, guys!! ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 14:38, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't know about the tiny little swirls and stripes- not even classic tabbies have them. But what type of tabby is he/she? [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 20:14, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Minus the swirls, this looks really good! Also, you kinda forgot to color in the pads. XD 23:04, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Even or WW, the tabby stripes aren't real. Let it stay. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 23:08, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I know, I didn't color the pads for a reason. This was only for the stripes :) But thank you :) Nighteh, what do you mean by let it stay? I only wanted to know what you guys think, then you cn take it down and never spek of it again 83 ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 00:41, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Ravenflight and her kits~ for approval Her she is! This is Ravenflight and her kits Dewkit (light grey she-cat), Ashkit (Smokey grey tom), and Tanglekit (light grey tabby she-cat). Hope you like it! Ravenflight00 15:49, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Blur Tanglekit's striped and where the white meets the gray. Make Ravenflight's nose and paw pads grey and colour in the two tiny white bits next to the white of Ashkit's eye. That's where the eye colour's meant to be. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 20:12, August 6, 2011 (UTC) How is this? Ravenflight00 20:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) This looks good! Use a size 1 blurring brush and blur Tanglekit's tail stripes more. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 23:29, August 6, 2011 (UTC) There is that good? Ravenflight00 00:28, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Much better. I have no further comments on this one. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 00:54, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Dewkit Here is Dewkit. One of Ravenflight's kits Ravenflight00 18:24, August 6, 2011 (UTC) The highlights don't look right. Either scrap them or use a 'fuzzy' brush (I'm assuming you use GIMP). [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 20:05, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how to fix that! Can you help? Same with the other! Ravenflight00 20:15, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry. I'd advise you to redo the highlights using this online photo editor. They're much easier to apply- just don't forget to blur them when you're finished applying them. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 20:44, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Millie... i do use pixlr... how is this? Ravenflight00 00:12, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Fine. With highlights, use a 'fuzzy' dodge brush and click four or so times to the spot you want to apply it to. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 00:57, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Ashkit This is another one of Ravenflight's kits... Ashkit! Ravenflight00 18:34, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Again, the highlights look a bit... strange. After you've fixed them up, blur them. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 20:10, August 6, 2011 (UTC) How about this? I just deleted the high-lights completely. Hope it's fine! Ravenflight00 00:28, August 7, 2011 (UTC) It looks great. Other than that, make the nose grey. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 00:55, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Tanglekit This is the last charart i can put up here until some of mine get aproved. So here is Tanglekit! Ravenflight00 18:36, August 6, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Blur the stripes and where the white meets the grey. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]]''' 400 edits!''' 20:06, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Very nice. Pale or dark the eyes. Too neon. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 23:08, August 6, 2011 (UTC) kk ferny... kk i changed it is that better? Ravenflight00 00:12, August 7, 2011 (UTC)